darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 53
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 9/9/2012 09:00 PM 0.3.0 Flight Plains Following the rather inpromptu visit from the past, Bludgeon made his way out to the flight plains. He found that imparting his knowledge of Metallikato to the willing and to those able to handle it a fine use of his time. Today, a fire burned in his optics, almost like the one that burned in his youth. Slipstream is using the plains for their true purpose, flying and target practice. The seeker femme is working with a couple of newer recruits, putting them through their paces as she sizes them up for their potential. At the moment they are doing a tight formation with the newbies off her wings. "Keep up if you can." is all she says in warning before she dives! Nitrogear has never had much skill in close quarters combat. he's always preferred keeping to the skies and using any number of weapons. as a fighter, Nitrogear is proficient with a vast array of armaments, but his favorite is a long-range rifle. he's decided to take advantage of any training available to him this cycle. Bludgeon looks up to the sky and over towards where Nitrogear had been. He made a motion for them all to come together and chat a bit. He also heard a few of the fresher recruits chattering about him, namely about the battle he took part in to secure the shuttle that lead to the saving of cybertron. Slipstream spots Bludgeon below as the recruits follow her downward. She changes forms and lands next to him gracefully, as do the recruits. "Greetings." Nitrogear casually approaches bludgeon. "Greetings Comrade!" Nitrogear states in his usual manner. "Are you training the new cadets?" Nitrogear asks, perhaps even to join in with Bludgeon's class either as a student or perhaps as an assistant. Bludgeon nods towards Nitro. "I am. I plan to teach Metallikato to those who can handle the training. I want our recruits and even our officers to have the same strength I used to slay Daemonicron in combat." He says simply. Slipstream cocks her head slightly as her hands move to rest upon her hips. "And how do you determine who can handle it?" she asks, obviously curious. Nitrogear nods and looks excited. "I would very much like to learn that art if I am able, Comrade." Nitrogear flexes his shoulders and pushes his right fist into his left open palm. "I as well am curious how you determine who can handle the skill, Comrade." "The method is simple. Those who seek to master themselves are the one's who have the highest chance to master the skills of Metallikato. But doing so will grant you the same strength I have. To see every flaw in your enemy's movements, fighting stances, and will impart you with the knowledge to maximize the damage you inflict." Slipstream hmms softly, "And you let your potential students determine if they are mastering themselves or do you do that?" Nitrogear nods. "sounds like a good tactic even when utilizing standard weapons. I always try to hit critical systems when linking up my shots in the sight." Bludgeon nods towards Nitrogear. "Imagine for a moment you face Optimus Prime. Think of his form. Now imagine you can pinpoint the exact angle and density of the weakest point of his armor. Now, imagine you know just how to fire your rifle to punch through, and pierce the spark the keeps him operational." He then turns towards Slipstream. "Those who seek self mastery are all over. They are the soldiers who push themselves to reach the peak of their skills, the sniper who seeks the perfect firing tecnique, the demolitionist who hunts for the ultimate explosive package. What I look for in a student is someone who will commit themselves fully to the teachings. Someone who will not take good enough as 'good enough'." Slipstream inclines her head in understanding, "Fair enough." she notes as her hands slip off her hips, "I would presume that you have a high drop out rate as students find out they aren't good enough." Nitrogear grins. The mere thought of ending Optimus Prime's spark excites him. His prime directive. If only he were just a little stronger... perhaps Bludgeon's technique might give Nitrogear the edge he needs. "As Bludgeon said, and like everything Comrade, it takes commitment. I, for one, would like to try." Bludgeon nods. "Many student's do drop out, as they find the training too tough, or they can not keep up. I, for one, respect their attempt to try. I feel it says volumes...for even those who fail learn something." He then nods to Nitrogear. "Admittedly, Metallikato was designed for close quarters combat, but I am sure that I can impart the principle of spotting the flaws and striking them with maximum effect." He then walks over and points to a large practice dummy. "Take, for example, this dummy. Picture it as a charging enemy. I would strike at the chest to utilize forward momentum and at a 45 degree upward angle to drive my blade deep, through the chest, and into the spark. If the enemy is heavily armored, you find the connecting joint, or the seem, or the spot battered by allied fire." Slipstream smiles a bit and states, "Or in the case of the Prime, aiming for his back where it is less armored. That is if such was allowable by any dictates of Metallikato." she looks toward Bludgeon, "I am willing to give it a try myself to see your teaching style and how far I can push myself." Bludgeon shakes his head. "Another 'tenant' of the style is to fight with honor. To strike from the back is an insult both to yourself and to your opponent. But to strike the back during the flow of combat is allowed. Also, in order to fully maxmize the training...Students must learn to detatch themselves from their emotions. One way to look at it is to 'rule your emotions, do not let them rule you.'. Nitrogear nods. "I am lacking good close quarters combat programming, so I'm sure that this training will be greatly beneficial to me even if I cannot adapt the tactics to longer range combat." You say, "Ah I figured it may have such a tenant." a little roll of her shoulders, "So when do you give these lessons?"" "In every battle, every spare moment. I will likely start by teaching the flaws of daemonicron. Primarily how his arrogance lead to his downfall. But otherwise, I will teach anyone who asks me when they have time." Nitrogear says, "That sounds good, Comrade. I look forward to beginning lessons next cycle." Sounds like Nitrogear has made up his mind." Slipstream inclines her head and smiles slightly to Nitrogear, "I too will come to you next cycle as I have flight training for awhile plus a patrol to do." Category: Slipstream's Logs Category: Nitrogear's Logs Category: Bludgeon's Logs